


Passing Notes

by zainab_jasmine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist!Reader, Doodling Bucky, F/M, artist!Bucky, note passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zainab_jasmine/pseuds/zainab_jasmine
Summary: When you found out you had the most boring teacher in the school for history, you figured you’d have a pretty boring year. Who you didn’t account for, was the blue-eyed boy who sat down next to you.





	Passing Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one, and I hope you will too!

**The First Class of the Year**

You knew your history class was going to be boring from the moment you got your schedule and saw that not only did you not have a single friend in it with you, but you also had Mr. Charles, who was known to be the most dull teacher in the entire school.  With all of this information, you went in on your first day ready to suffer through the year. What, or should you say  _ who _ , you didn’t account for was the boy who had the desk next to yours.  

Fifteen minutes into the first class of the year and you were already dozing off when you felt a folded up slip of paper fall into your lap. You looked over at the boy sitting next to you to see him watching you with his deep blue eyes, waiting for you to open what must’ve been his note. Carefully, making sure the teacher didn’t see you, you unfolded the note to see a little doodle of you falling asleep at your desk with your head slumped in the textbook. Underneath the picture in neat uniform letters he'd written,  _ Ready for a year of excitement? _ It took more self control than you thought you’d had for you to to stop yourself from laughing out loud; so you settled for giving the blue-eyed boy a warm smile while carefully pressing the drawing into your notebook.

As quietly as possible, you ripped out a sheet of paper and started on your reply. You were intrigued by the dark-haired boy who was able to draw a pretty accurate picture of you while also make it seem like he was paying attention to the teacher. He had captured all of your attention and you didn’t even know his name yet. Finding out wouldn’t be too difficult however. All you had to to do was pull out another sheet of paper and write out,  _ My names y/n, what’s yours? _ You slid the page over to the boy, gesturing to the question with your pencil. 

_ My name is James Barnes. But most people call me Bucky.  _

So now you knew his name. You’d also finished the little picture you’d drawn for him and folded it up to give to him, mimicking the original note he had passed to you. You watched Bucky’s face anxiously to see if he liked the note and were relieved to see the wide smile that’d broken out on his face once he’d unfolded the slip of paper to find a picture of him erasing the teacher with the back of a giant pencil.

Unfortunately, before he had the chance to send something back, the bell rang and all the students began shuffling out of the classroom. You shoved your notebook into your backpack and got up to leave, Bucky following close behind. Once out the door, the two of you turned to go your separate ways when Bucky took hold of your arm holding you back for a second, “See you around y/n,” he said and before you could register what had happened he was already gone. Leaving you alone and confused outside of your history classroom. 

**2 Months Into the Semester**

Every class would be the same. Sometimes you’d be the first one to arrive, and sometimes it would be Bucky, but you would always sit together in your unofficial assigned seats from the first day. Your desks were in the second to last row, meaning they were far enough from the front that it was two months in to the year and Mr. Charles hadn’t noticed the constant note passing. 

You’d learned a lot about Bucky in the past two months. You knew about how he had two little sisters who he kill for and about his oldest friend Steve. You knew how he loved outer space and how he wanted to be an astronaut when he was younger. After three classes, your communication was no longer restricted to notes passed under desks when Bucky had signed his drawing of the day with his phone number and the words  _ text me _ . And so you did, marking the beginning of one of your closest friendships. 

The classroom was especially cold today, and you’d forgotten to bring a jacket. You had resigned yourself to suffering through the 90 minutes when Bucky noticed your slight shivering. Right away, he pulled off the dark grey hoodie he was wearing and handed it to you motioning for you to put it on. There was something written on the back, but you were too cold to pay attention and pulled on as soon as it was in your hands, shooting him a grateful smile. Bucky’s hoodie felt like a warm hug, and as soon as you pulled it over your head you were overwhelmed by how much it smelled like  _ him _ . 

_ That better doll?  _ Wrote Bucky on the sheet of paper between you. If anyone else had called you doll you’d hate it, but from Bucky it just seemed right. 

_ Yeah, thx so much.  _ You replied, adding a little heart at the end of the sentence. 

The rest of the class went on pretty uneventfully, with you and Bucky passing notes back and forwards until the bell rang signaling the end of the period. As you moved to take off the hoodie to give it back to Bucky he stopped you, telling you to keep it. 

Pulling you into the crowded hallway, he leaned down close enough that you could feel his breath on your cheek and whispered in your ear, “My last name looks good you doll.”  

 

**The Last Class of the Semester**

It was the last day before winter break and there was something up with Bucky. You sat down next to him as usual, wearing his hoodie which had become a staple in your closet, especially as it got colder. It took you a little while to get used to people assuming that you and Bucky were together because you wore a sweatshirt with his last-name on it, but soon enough something else had come along and you were promptly forgotten about. 

But back to Bucky. He was acting strange, almost as if he was nervous about something. Instead of greeting you with his usual smile, he distractedly waved to you as you took your seat and then went back to his notebook. You were a little worried, but not enough as to where you’d ask him what was wrong. Besides, class had started and he’d pass you a note any minute from now. 

The note never came. You sat there through an hour and a half of Mr. Charles going on and on about the Civil War, fully expecting a slip of paper to land in your lap within the first five minute of the lecture but it never came.  You contemplated sending him a note of your own, but he was always the one to start your correspondence and it didn’t feel right to break tradition. 

Finally, as the final minutes ticked down on the clock, you felt him lean over and drop one of his signature folded up sheets of paper in your lap. He had drawn a little cup of coffee and underneath he wrote,  _ I like you a latte, do you wanna grab coffee sometimes? _

So this was what he was so nervous about; he wanted to ask you on a date but he didn’t know how you’d respond so he waited until the end of the period to even try. What he should’ve realized was that you’d been pining over him since the very first day when he looked over at you and that you’d been dying to go out with him since that one night late in October when you’d talked on the phone for hours, spilling all your secrets and dreams. 

Caught up in your thoughts you’d forgotten to actually give Bucky an answer. He was sitting there looking at you expectantly, waiting for you to either say yes or no. You couldn’t answer him with words because you were still in class but what you could do was reach down and take hold of his warm hand, making him turn his head towards you.  _ Yes _ you mouthed, instantly making a grin appear on his face and his hand squeeze yours. With this the class was over, and this time you walked out hand in hand, unbelievably excited for what was to come.

From his desk inside the classroom, Mr Charles watched and smiled. 


End file.
